


Слуга и его хозяин

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Griffin was once a human, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула терпеть не мог своего слугу, и чувство это было обоюдным.Но было то, что навеки изменило их взаимоотношения.
Kudos: 3





	Слуга и его хозяин

— Да, хозяин.  
— Слушаюсь, хозяин.  
— Подать ещё кровавых кексов, хозяин?  
— Могу служить чем-нибудь, хозяин?  
— Госпожа приказала передать вам это, хозяин.  
И так каждую, Дьявол, ночь! Нет, Дракула был рад, что пленённый им мальчишка наконец-то занял подходящее место в иерархии вампиров, но… Чёрт, как же этот юнец его достал!  
Гриффин появлялся везде, где появлялся граф. Неслышный, как тень, он ловко крался за Дракулой по тёмным коридорам и неизменно становился свидетелем всяческих ритуалов, действ и монологов. Иногда он не выдерживал и рассказывал часть их кому-нибудь — за что впоследствии получал. На розги Дракула не скупился, и рука его была весьма тяжела.  
Чтобы отбить у слуги вкус к подглядыванию, Дракула обременял его непосильными домашними заботами. Всю ночь Гриффин готовил, убирал, мыл, чистил, резал, рубил… Однако всякий раз у него находились силы для слежки за «хозяином».  
Дракула не любил мальчишку. Мягко сказано, он его ненавидел. Но Марту Гриффин весьма забавлял, и вампир с грехом пополам пытался ужиться со слугой.  
Выходило плохо. Гриффин был сыном того самого охотника, и, видно, с помощью генов ему передалась часть «сволочных» генов. А ещё он не любил вампиров и пытался отмстить за смерть младшего брата. Такие вот дела.  
В общем, весёленькая жизнь была у Дракулы и Гриффина.

***

— Найду в следующий раз — сдеру кожу живьём! — грозно рявкнул Дракула, склоняясь над мальчишкой.  
Слуга лежал на длинной грубой скамье спиной вверх, со скованными под днищем запястьями. Тонкий ивовый прут так и гулял по его красным ягодицам. Несмотря на довольно сильную боль, Гриффин не издавал ни звука, а в ответ на угрозу вампира лишь насмешливо-страдальчески закатил глаза, прекрасно зная, что граф не выполнит то, о чём говорит. Содрать со слуги кожу — значит, убить его, а смерть Гриффина вампиру была не нужна.  
Когда экзекуция была закончена, Дракула освободил маленького слугу и, брезгливо отшвырнув прут, вышел.  
Один — ноль в пользу Дракулы.

***

— Ты, несносный наглый мешок крови! — Граф до боли сжимал плечо слуги.  
Гриффин морщился, шипел сквозь зубы, но стоически молчал.  
— Какого хрена ты лезешь в зал во время приёма?! Хочешь стать добычей сотен вампиров? Да?! Если так не терпится, идём, я с удовольствием отдам тебя той паре извращенцев. Они отрубят тебе руки и ноги и заставят ублажать себя. Сбежать на своих культяпках не сможешь — гарантированно. Будешь лишь рот открывать по команде да задницу подставлять. Или подарить тебя вон той вампирше? Она сделает из тебя донора, и ты, скорее всего, умрёшь от кровеносной недостаточности. М?  
В зелёных глазах обычно наглого Гриффина отразился ужас. Он вжал голову в плечи и посильнее прижался к Дракуле. Вампир с удовлетворением подметил, что человек испугался — значит, урок почти усвоен. Почти.  
— Ну так что, кто? Извращенцы или донорша? Вампирша, если подумать, хороша, но людей-доноров и так много… Что ж, отдам тебя извращенцам. Вот будет интересно посмотреть, во что ты превратишься спустя два дня сексуальных домогательств, — Дракула сжал руку мальчика и потянул его назад, в залу.  
Конечно, вампир не собирался никому никого отдавать. Но самоуверенный Гриффин действовал ему на нервы, и граф решил чуть прищучить его.  
И видно, это получилось.  
— Нет, прошу вас! — Слуга вцепился в плащ вампира и разревелся. — Прошу вас, не отдавайте меня! Я буду послушным! Пожалуйста!  
Ещё немного попугав его, Дракула смилостивился и отправил слугу в его личный уголок — немного успокоиться.  
— В зал не выходи, а то передумаю, — предупредил он, возвращаясь к гостям.  
Два — ноль.

***

Гриффин же…  
— Хозяин пытает людей, хотя госпожа попросила этого не делать! Надо сказать ей…  
— Хозяин /любая компрометирующая фраза/. Пойду, скажу госпоже.  
Много — два в пользу Гриффина.

***

В общем, как вы поняли, Дракула терпеть не мог своего слугу, и чувство это было обоюдным.  
Но было то, что навеки изменило их взаимоотношения.

***

Поместье полыхало. Зловещие огненные всполохи очерчивали символично красное небо.  
Дракула метался среди горящих комнат, как обезумевший зверь. Он был немного ранен, но боль отошла на задний план. Вампир был убит горем. Только что на его глазах убили Марту, убил тот самый охотник, что уже покушался на неё раньше. И теперь вампира с миром связывала лишь она — его маленькая дочурка, Мэйвис.  
Вот только её нигде не было.  
Похоже, граф опоздал, и она сгорела вместе с большей половиной поместья.  
Дикий вопль осиротевшего, разъярённого вампира пронёсся над долиной. Обессилев, Дракула упал в горячие угли. Горящие балки опасно скрипели и трещали, но граф не обращал на них внимания.  
Его лишили всего — дома, подруги, детёныша…  
Жить больше незачем.  
— Драк! Драк, немедленно вставай! — Вольфыч дал вампиру несколько пощёчин, возвращая в реальность.  
Дракула глянул на него потухшим взглядом:  
— Они убили их. Мне больше незачем жить.  
— Что?! Прекрати нести хрень! Мэйвис жива, она в лесу, с нами!  
Из всей этой речи Дракула воспринял лишь два слова — «Мэйвис» и «жива».  
— Где моя дочь! — он в страшном волнении выскочил из горящего поместья.  
— Вон там, — оборотень повёл преисполнившегося надежды отца к его детёнышу.  
— Какое счастье, мой комарик жив! — восклицал граф, дрожа от облегчения. — Кто из вас её спас? Кто?  
— Гриффин.  
— Человек? — Вампир даже остановился от изумления.  
— Да, он. Гриффин повёл себя очень мужественно, как самый настоящий монстр. Он защищал Мэйвис, как только мог.  
Вольфыч вывел вампира на маленькую полянку. На ней были Фрэнк, Ванда, тётя Нюша и бледный Гриффин. Жена оборотня держала в лапках свёрток с маленькой вампиршей.  
Дракула рванул к ней, ревниво оглядывая дочь. Какое счастье, она даже не была ранена!  
Полный уверенности впервые в жизни поблагодарить маленького слугу, граф обернулся.  
И вскрикнул от ужаса.  
— О Сатана! Гриффин!  
Мальчик слабо улыбнулся. Он был ранен в живот, и опытный Дракула с ужасом понял, что эту рану невозможно залечить.  
Маленький слуга медленно умирал.  
— Нет! Гриффин, я не хотел! — граф упал на колени перед мальчиком и прижал ладонью его кровоточащую рану. Тёплая кровь яснее ясного показывала, что эта сцена ему не чудится. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты умирал, поверь мне…  
— Верю, — тихо прошелестел Гриффин. Его малюсенькая холодная ладошка накрыла вампирскую и чуть сжала. Слуга скосил взгляд на агукающую на руках Ванды Мэйвис и едва слышно произнёс: — Когда она подрастёт и станет на крыло, не учите её убивать людей. Пусть живёт мирно и без потерь.  
— Я… я выполню это, — дрогнув голосом, прошептал Дракула. Он пытался залечить Гриффина магией, но всё было без толку.  
— Спасибо, — облегчённо кивнул мальчик, и его прекрасный зелёный взгляд стал постепенно мутнеть…  
— Нет, стой! Не уходи, слышишь? — Граф тут почувствовал, что вместе со ним потеряет не просто слугу — он потеряет частичку себя, остаток некогда счастливой семьи.  
Губы Гриффина изогнулись в последней грустной улыбке:  
— Простите, но я не могу выполнить этот приказ. Прощайте… хозяин.  
Тихий шелест ветра — и всё было кончено.

***

— Драк, что ты делаешь?  
Вампир вздрогнул и поспешно приподнял голову. Воспоминания настигли его неожиданно, заставив всплакнуть.  
Невидимка с недоумением и тревогой глянул ему в лицо:  
— Ты что, плачешь? Что стряслось?!  
— Всё нормально, — сумел выдавить из себя улыбку вампир. — Что ты мне принёс?  
— Ваши любимые пирожные, мой хозяин, — смеясь выговорил Гриффин, ставя на стол поднос. Это было игрой — в этой жизни невидимка не принадлежал Дракуле. Он был свободен и любим.  
А граф чувствовал, как печаль уходит, едва встречался взглядом с этими зелёными очами.  
«Прости меня, Гриффин! Ты много страдал от меня. И эту жизнь ты проживёшь так счастливо, как только возможно. Уж не беспокойся, я об этом позабочусь…»


End file.
